


管家大人，我是真的爱你啊（2）

by Noname000



Category: 000 - Fandom
Genre: 000, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname000/pseuds/Noname000





	管家大人，我是真的爱你啊（2）

二 订婚  
对金父来说，这可是个好消息。齐勋再有才也只是个青年才俊，陈家那可是有深厚家底的，三代经商，产业不知道比齐家大多少，自己之前是不敢想，没想到这馅饼还真能掉下来。要是和陈家成了亲家，那金家的生意比现在顺三倍不止！  
蓝爵当然不同意，他就是知道金父一定会拿威廉当工具送出去，所以才提前下手精挑细选选了齐勋，在齐家威廉不会受气，会过得很好。至于陈家，陈家长辈个个是商场里练出来的，心眼和马蜂窝似的，威廉这直线思维哪应付得了，而且陈家除了两个正经儿子，陈家老爹外边还有一个私生子，争家产是难免的，就算陈斌是长子，谁知道能不能斗过被宠着的小三。而且就说陈斌这个人，私生活放荡，也没多有能耐，只是仗着陈家长子的身份在陈氏百货当经理，招摇撞骗。威廉过去哪斗得过那群莺莺燕燕小妖精，哪天把谁扶正了那也不是不可能。这陈家哪哪都是定时炸弹，威廉是自己捧着长大的，怎么能过去受这罪。  
无奈金父只看到陈家会带来的利益，根本不管威廉死活。居然直接把威廉赶出去和陈斌约会！蓝爵只是个管家，人微言轻，只能寄希望于威廉不同意还是要嫁齐勋。  
威廉惊讶过后，倒也平淡了，两个人自己都没多大感觉，齐勋是人很好，但和他感觉有点拘束。虽然才见了陈斌一面，但在他面前确实轻松许多，而且陈斌还和蓝爵长得那么像，他不由得想亲近。  
蓝爵没拦住，威廉坐上陈斌的车就离开了，看着蓝爵焦急的模样，威廉还有些开心，叫你把我嫁出去，现在着急了吧！活该！  
陈斌本来以为威廉会很生气自己的鲁莽，没想到威廉还很开心。  
那天一看见金威廉，陈斌就被勾住了。威廉趴在窗子上，支起的脊椎就透着诱惑，屁股很圆一看就好捏，小腿荡啊荡的，露出一截白皙的脚脖子，瘦瘦巧巧的，攥起来一定别有滋味。陈斌睡过不少人，这种上等货色的不是没见过，可是这种姿色上乘却又清纯可人的，那可是真没遇到过，看一眼就想睡。本来只想打个招呼，却吓到了他，呆住懵懵的样子也是萌萌的，让人想逗一逗。可惜已经是齐家的了，只聊了一会天。晚上回去后，脑子里不住的想起金威廉这个白白净净的小男孩，眼睛也圆圆亮亮的，纤细的脖子好像一捏就断，胳膊也是细细的，陈斌越想越热，下身也有了感觉。这样的人，不睡一次那绝对一辈子后悔，睡一次哪行，得睡他个七八百回。当即决定要娶金威廉。他也看出来了，齐勋和金威廉并没有多喜欢对方，分开还是很容易的，齐勋是个正人君子，只要威廉不同意他绝对不会强娶，金家那老头利欲熏天，知道有陈家这棵大树能抱，一定不会犹豫。想好后第二天一大早就跑去齐家求齐勋公平竞争，果然不出所料，齐勋让威廉自己做主。给自己老爹说了一句后提上东西就去金家了。顺利得让人叫绝。在陈斌眼里，哄这样的小甜心那不是小case，分分钟的事，而且威廉好像对他有一种天生的亲近感。他也晃荡这么多年了，也该早点安定下来，家里要是金威廉这样的绝色，那也是美事一桩。  
陈斌虽然私生活不检点，但他敢保证，和每个人在一起的时候都是真心实意的，和谁在一起就好好待谁，要钱给钱，要房子给房子，而且绝对你情我愿不逼迫人，一定是先追到手再下手。就连在床上，那也从不上一个想另外一个，身下是谁就想谁，器大活好，质量其高。虽然床上也爱玩一些东西，但都是在对方接受的情况下做的，该做到哪一步都是看对方状态定的，对方一有异色陈斌绝对停止，不会为了自己满足就使劲折腾人。所以陈斌从没发生过在床上玩死人的事情，相反，大多数和陈斌上过床的人都对陈斌很满意。陈斌不是一个好恋人，但绝对是一个好情人。即使以后不在一起了也没多恨陈斌，反而还会互相排解排解。说他“渣”，对，也不对。像现在，他是真心想娶金威廉，也是真心对他好，一连三个月，接送威廉风雨无阻，陪威廉玩他想玩的，吃他想吃的。陈斌本来就细心，哄一个白纸一样的金威廉小菜一碟。金威廉其实没怎么享受过有人爱他，母亲死后父亲看他哪哪都不顺眼，根本不管他，后来有了蓝爵才好一点。现在遇见陈斌这样的，根本抵挡不住，长得像蓝爵，和蓝爵一样对他好，却比蓝爵更乐于表现对他的爱，偶尔偷个香，没事送个礼物，偶尔还有小惊喜，威廉很愿意和陈斌呆在一块。  
眼看着威廉就要被陈斌骗走了，蓝爵心急如焚。可是现在威廉根本不听他的，一门心思扑倒陈斌身上，根本不知道自己未来究竟面对着什么。陈斌的糖衣炮弹十分奏效。猜到威廉选择的齐勋也大大方方表现出让贤的姿态，乐得金老爷子是走哪都带风。  
三个月后，陈斌觉得时间差不多了，就上门提亲，金老爷子自然一百个愿意，金威廉也同意了，反正嫁谁都一样，都不喜欢，嫁给陈斌自己还能看着这张熟悉的脸，况且，他对自己也真的很不错。蓝爵的阻止自然也不算什么。  
很快两家就敲定了订婚的日子，也联系了订婚会场，在西山半山腰一块风景区，是富人家聚会的好地方，风景优美，还有泉水经过，是陈斌废了大劲儿才定下的，给足了金家面子，威廉也很喜欢这里。  
装扮会场的时候，威廉也被气氛感染，乐呵呵的装饰着自己的订婚会场，像一只蝴蝶一样飞来飞去。蓝爵看着傻乎乎的威廉，心里有点疼，细细密密的疼，从心脏开始，到四肢，甚至牙关，怕自己失控会忍不住带走金威廉，蓝爵干脆下山安排其他事了，如果威廉真的开心，那陈斌就陈斌吧，大不了等陈斌玩腻了，自己再照顾他。


End file.
